Ren and Stimpy Unfinished episode
NOTE: This is my first creepypasta In 1992, during the later second season of Ren and Stimpy, My father worked as an animator on the show. He would always get stuff for me through Nickelodeon Studios. He would usually bring VHS’s of some episodes home that didn’t air yet. Some episodes on the 4 VHS’s he brought where “Stimpy’s Fan Club”, “A Visit to Anthony” and “The Royal Canadian Kilted Yaksman”. These were the last 3 episodes before John K was fired and production was moved from Spumco to Games Animation. The 4th VHS though, was an unfinished episode, John’s true last episode. The intro of the show was the same, except Ren’s skin color looked a little pale, but it was barely noticeable. Also, when the into fades to black, it was more of a cut than a fade. The title card came up. The episode name was Least Stimpy, and there was a framed picture of Stimpy for the background of the title card. The episode was only directed by John K, with my dad’s name under animator’s credits. The episode starts with Stimpy sitting in a dark playing some video games; Ren walks up beside him, looking concerned and asks “Hey Stimpy, are you alright?” “Oh,uh, I’m felling ok” The episode than changes to storyboard drawings Ren leaves Stimpy and walks into a room with some bulky !990’s computer at the back of the room. He turns on the computer, and checks his emails He reads an e-mail from Dr Horse; the shot changes to the e-mail, which reads: To whom it may concern: I am sad to say that after checking on Stimpy’s more recent tests, Stimpy has been diagnosed with autism. He had a lot of trouble with the tests I gave him. You must be very secret about this, because if he is told this, it could scar him very psychologically, and that could end with insanity. Ren gets up, shuts down the computer and starts walking. I paused the tape. What was autism doing in a show like Ren and Stimpy? I un paused the episode. The episode cuts to Ren waking up, he gets out of his bed. The episode than cuts into pencil tests of ren walking down stairs, he hears his computer turn on. Ren starts running down the stairs. He finds Stimpy reading the e-mail Stimpy looks behind he to see Ren in shock. Stimpy than says “Ren, it’s ok” Ren gives a look of confusion and says: “But the ... the doct-" “Yeah, I know the doctor would say I would go insane if I knew what happened, but the doctor and I are not the same person.He does not know everything about me" The episode cuts back to regular animation. Ren starts to tear up and says:“Your right Stimpy, I’m sorry I did not tell you earlier” “That’s okay Ren; you didn't tell me because you care about me” Ren walks off screen with a smile, while Stimpy goes to do something on the computer. The episode fades out and the credits played. This episode was not very creepy , I just found this topic a bit off color for this type of show. Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Dismemberment